


Sandbags

by Kat2077



Series: The Adventures of Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2077/pseuds/Kat2077
Summary: The sandbag fell at Cheryl's feet and suddenly she was back at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.





	Sandbags

The sandbag hit the ground with a bang. Everyone quickly fell silent and stared at the bag that had just landed right in front of Cheryl. It would have hit the redhead if she hadn’t jumped back a second earlier. While everyone else froze, Cheryl backed up in a panic and fell to the ground in the process. Even though she was on the ground, Cheryl kept trying to get farther away from the sandbag that now lay motionless on the stage floor.  
Toni was instantly at Cheryl’s side, lowering herself to the ground right at Cheryl rammed into the pink haired girl. Toni quickly wrapped her arms around Cheryl, pulling the taller girl close to her. Cheryl felt the arms around her but didn’t register that it was Toni’s arms. She didn't feel Toni's arms; she felt her own in a straight jacket. She didn't see the sandbag in the Riverdale High auditorium; she saw a sandbag laying in a dirty, wet basement where nuns always scolded her for who she was and who she could and did love.  
‘Don’t worry, we’ll fix you’ Cheryl heard inside of her head, a tear falling her eye as her sight never left the sandbag. ‘You’ll never get better if you don’t listen’  
“Cheryl,” Toni said, trying to bring her girlfriend back to reality, “Cheryl,”  
“T...T...Toni,” Cheryl stuttered out, barely managing to force the words out of her mouth as the world around her morphed from the hell hole that was the Sister of Quiet Mercy and the auditorium. She was crying now, sobbing in front of the whole group. None of them moved, each of them unsure about what to do and most have no idea what was happening to their normally stone cold HBIC. Only Veronica, Kevin, and Toni knew the truth. Kevin and Veronica had made their way over towards Cheryl, but Toni was the only one touching the girl, “T...T...The S...S...Sandbag,”  
Cheryl had only told Toni a little bit about what happened to her while she was at the Sister of Quiet Mercy, but she had said something about moving sandbags, “Cher, it's ok,” Toni whispered into her ear, “your safe, they can’t get to you, I’ve got you,” Cheryl grabbed onto Toni’s hands and pulled herself farther into Toni’s grip. She didn't say anything to the pink haired girl, and she didn’t need to, “I’ve got you Bombshell, I’ve got you,” Toni said again.  
Cheryl let out a sob as Veronica and Kevin started to lead everyone out of the room, the others had confused looks on their faces, “Veronica, what’s going on?” Archie asked.  
Veronica knew the answer to Archie's question, well she only knew part of the answer, and she had a feeling that Cheryl didn't want the others to know at least not right now if ever. Cheryl liked to keep a lot of her feelings private, so Veronica doubted that she would ever tell anyone other than Toni, Kevin, and herself because they had been there. Even with that in mind she turned to Archie and with a calm look said, "Cheryl well tell you sometime, I think," After that, Veronica grabbed ahold of the cuff of Archie's shirt, and she started to pull him out of the room, she could feel that Toni wanted them to leave. As she left she sent one last look to Toni, a look that was supposed to encourage and give her a little strength in handling whatever was happening. Just as she was out of the room, she heard Toni speaking to Cheryl, holding onto her and she did so, "Your ok, your ok," She was repeating, "I got you, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere,"


End file.
